<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Load Off by LelithSugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462556">Take a Load Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/pseuds/LelithSugar'>LelithSugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Harry, Immobility, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Mission, Romance, Rope Bondage, Smut, like soooooo light, lockdown cockdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/pseuds/LelithSugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rest isn’t Eggsy’s first priority when he gets home from a mission, even if he is keen to get to bed.  Fortunately, Harry has some compelling techniques for making Eggsy put his feet up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Load Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlessiar/gifts">Arlessiar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forget, when I ask people for requests/prompts, quite how bad I am at following them. So I offered the lovely Arlessiar a fic as a pick-me-up and this... bares little to no resemblance to what was asked for, probably, but still. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Take a Load Off</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eggsy doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> exhausted. He doesn't feel a lot of anything, to be honest. He knows how hypothermia works, and shock, and he sure as fuck knows he doesn’t have anything like that anymore or they wouldn't have let him out of medical, for a start. Plus, he feels fine. A bit overwrought, a bit disconnected, drained maybe, but nothing one of Harry's homemade lasagnas, a good shag and a couple of days playing Titanfall won't fix. Maybe not in that order: he demolished a fuck-off-massive burger with sweet potato fries and the works at HQ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And other matters are far, far more pressing than rotting his brain on the Playstation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like how close Harry is to him all the time, and how good that feels. It’s only been a few days but fuck, what days those have been and Eggsy’s really craving him, sprung off the smell of Harry’s aftershave and the dry, steady touches of his hands as he gently, maybe even unknowingly reasserts their closeness on the way out of Kingsman. Eggsy’s wired enough to love the contact; the warmly knowing looks as Galahad retrieves his man from the medical wing, and takes him home. The calm, certain authority with which he brushes off a request for him - </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Gawain is off duty for two days. If it can't wait, go to Percival," - </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes a warm shiver run down his aching back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy’s bill of health is, if not clean exactly, certainly clean enough to make good on their reunion in all the best ways, and the amused, stern face Harry has made at any such suggestion so far has only made Eggsy keener. He gets a nice promising kiss right there in medical and then… well, he must be flagging a bit more than he really wants to admit because he zonks out against the window of the bullet train, and then again on Harry’s shoulder in the cab, and when he wakes up at the end of their street he’s drooled a little puddle on Harry’s pristine Friday houndstooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost wants to ask the driver to keep going, to take them on three laps of the M25 so he can get some proper kip, because if previous form is anything to go by, he’ll be wide awake the moment he lays down; staring at the ceiling at three in the morning because a few solid days of Kingsman’s standard </span>
  <em>
    <span>no pressure but if you fuck this up everyone will die</span>
  </em>
  <span> will do that to you. Harry understands. That’s why there’s a decanter of brandy on the dressing table but it don’t work on Eggsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's convinced a long, hot soak in the tub will sort him out. Eggsy is less so but he really hasn't got it in him to argue, especially because when he’s slow off the mark Harry takes to sort of gently manhandling him about, telling him what to do in that same quiet, soft way that makes the hairs on the back of Eggsy’s arms prickle up and a little twinge of excitement break out at the base of his spine. He tries his luck when Harry tells him to take his clothes off - because that calm-but-no-arguments tone does things for him and Harry knows that - but Harry’s having none of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not none, exactly: he doesn’t take the bait but he’s smiling at Eggsy’s not-so-suave attempts in that way that’s obvious he’s trying not to,  so chances of at least a blowjob before bed seem to be improving by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry leaves him in the bath, Eggsy gets to properly scrubbing clean, partly so he’s not going to nod off because if Harry thinks he’s that tired bang go his chances, and there’s really no putting too fine a point on how badly he wants some before he goes to sleep. Sleep sounds magic, yeah, good sleep in an actual proper bed, but he’s at that horrible point of too-tired where his skin’s buzzing, and you don’t get through a mission like that and not want to make the most of being in one piece the moment you get home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All pieces of Eggsy are very thoroughly washed by the time Harry comes back, stripped down to shirt and trousers, with a glass of water and a closed hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take your tablets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm alright-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't a  question, Eggsy."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ungh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Does he know, what that voice does to people? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Eggsy opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out, deliberately silly, and sees Harry twitch towards a smile again - he's so obviously thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>here-comes-the-aeroplane-</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing him, but he doesn’t need to. Eggsy lets Harry drop the pills onto his tongue and doesn't move, because if Harry wants to play it like this then he can hold the glass and tip the water into Eggsy's mouth so that he can swallow them and stick his tongue back out, say </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah </span>
  </em>
  <span>to show Harry they're gone… and stay there like he's expecting Harry to put something else in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look, you can’t blame a lad for trying and Eggsy knows Harry doesn’t; sees the actual moment he cracks as a reassuring familiar glint in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just… determined, aren’t you?” he says, sort of mock-ruefully, like he doesn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>determined to get laid </span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as he means </span>
  <em>
    <span>determined to drive me mental </span>
  </em>
  <span>but in Eggsy’s defence, Harry has got form for those two things going together and for them going very, very well. So on balance he's still willing to push it and see where it gets him.  "You finish your bath. I'll make the bed up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, in itself, could mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight to bed Eggsy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Harry's just going to fluff the pillows up and turn the duvet down but something in his little smile, or perhaps the set of his body when he walks out, makes Eggsy think maybe he doesn't mean that at all. So he finishes rinsing away the soap from his scrub down, and spends a relaxed moment drawing his foamy hand up his half hard dick, closing his eyes and just feeling it stiffen, feeling the heat pooling in his hips, before he pulls the plug to drain the tub. If Harry really did mean it about the early night, perhaps the sight of him so obviously ready for action might swing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't need to. Eggsy pads over the threshold from bathroom tile to carpet with his towel draped around his shoulders, and drops it to the floor before he's even finished his rub down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights are dimmed, the bed freshly made - of course - and the toy drawer open. From it, Harry produces sleek purple rope in a knotted bale that doesn’t even look like it’s been undone before, and Eggsy’s stomach flips and drops to his balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve never done rope. They’ve got a gorgeous set of plush leather cuffs for those sort of occasions, plus an amazingly handy velcro set that live permanently webbed under the mattress for fun and games on the fly - and there was really no point putting them away after the first time they’d forgotten and the cleaner had ever so professionally just tucked each cuff under the corresponding corner. It still makes Eggsy a bit hot thinking about it. Like, he knows it ain't cool to drag other people into your kinky bullshit but that's not too bad, is it, you can make as much or as little of that as you like and if you don’t like it's just some untidy strapping, nothing rude or messy, and if you do like Eggsy is not at all averse to people picturing one of them tying  the other down and fucking them, whichever way round they like the idea of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rope could be a bit real, if it were like the stuff in their kits or something someone would use on you in the field... but the fact of the matter is, bad guys don't tie people up with rope anymore, and if they did it wouldn't be this fancy silky sex shop stuff Harry is unwinding.  That's lovely: the image of him in any one of a few boutiques not so far away, lingering over a colour choice or maybe going by feel, running the material through his fingers and daydreaming about Eggsy's body until someone comes over and offers this flushed looking gentleman some help he absolutely doesn’t need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple is a nice choice, actually. Less serious than black, less cheesy-BDSM-video than red; just a note of light-heartedness and Eggsy reckons it will look good against his skin, if Harry is going to go to the trouble of making a decorative piece out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will Eggsy be into that? Jury’s out, but he knows he isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>against </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He knows some people get off on that whole process, and it would be no surprise if  Harry turned out to be into trying some of those really elaborate harnesses and then taking pictures, or maybe drawing Eggsy once he's all trussed up.  He'd be absolutely okay with that, but for himself he doesn’t think he’s fussed either way: Harry could cuff him round the headboard and be done with it if that's the mood he's in, ain't like Eggsy is thinking about even pretending to put up a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you can't be trusted to take it easy, I thought I might take the option out of your hands. I'll not have you clambering about and hurting yourself." It should sound like a telling off, but it's spoken as a gentle promise, Harry stepping up behind Eggsy's back and brushing a thoughtful hand down his waist, making him shiver, lips against the shell of his ear. "You'll keep still, and do as you're told."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm. Yessir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Eggsy’s body wasn’t completely primed to overrule his brain, he’s fairly sure he’d be up for whatever Harry suggests. He’s still not going to admit it but he’s too bone tired, too mentally and physically exhausted to put in the effort to match his enthusiasm, and he’d  never have just straight up asked Harry to do all the work tonight, doesn’t like to think he’d have let him if he tried, but this whole tying up thing… much as it might seem like it’s supposed to be the other way round, Eggsy realises now that Harry will not be expecting Eggsy to ‘serve’, or testing him or ‘punishing’ him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do as you're told </span>
  </em>
  <span>can mean do </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you are told. And Harry hasn’t told him to do anything except keep still, so that is what Eggsy does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pauses behind him, and Eggsy can feel him inspecting the new stitches across his shoulder blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twelve. They're fine, babe. I promise I’ll tell you if it’s hurting. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grunts, like he’s as happy as he’s going to be about it, and steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hands behind your back, and hold your elbows." There’s that voice again: controlled, commanding but warm, reassuring and sexy; like a hug with a hand down the trousers. It takes Eggsy a moment to get his head back together and actually parse the words into sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold my-? Oh right, got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's basically a slightly elaborate parade rest; it makes him stand straight and put his shoulders back, and Harry kisses all up the side of his neck whilst he's winding the rope around Eggsy's forearms. Eggsy sighs and lets himself melt into it, head lolling to the side to give Harry more room to lavish with his mouth. Harry's cool fingertips touch the meat of Eggsy's back, he’s guessing at the edge of the swelling because it feels a bit odd, but he's being honest: it doesn't feel any worse than a bad bruise now. He's been well patched up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry works quietly to bind Eggsy's forearms arms together in the small of his back, and then gently nudges him along until his thighs touch the bed and the natural thing is to pitch forward, tense chest and hard cock flumping into the thick cushion of the duvet. That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The binding gets tighter then, or fiddlier, Harry doing something that involves an amount of threading and pulling but weirdly it’s quite relaxing, just letting him do his thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy is about to ask what, and then Harry slowly, gently bends Eggsy's leg at the knee, until his heel is just under his arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, fine.” He realises then, as Harry puts a turn of rope around his ankle,  that maybe it would not be an easy position for everyone and he loves it when Harry makes the most of his body.  “You'd be shit out of luck if I gave up pilates, hey?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't hear Harry laugh, and can't really muster enough energy to twist to look at him, but he knows that toothy grin he's getting nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bits and pieces of these sensations are familiar in various ways: some from work, life, some from the bedroom, but Eggsy is fairly sure he's never had coils of soft rope around his bare ankles and instep before, very sure that has never been pulled over the bared flesh of his arse to… tie off to where his arms are in the small of his back?  He’s not sure how it’s all coming together behind him. It's uncomfortable but not painful, the tightness barely registers and the rhythm of the movements is almost soothing; he could almost fall asleep if it weren't for the way Harry occasionally takes a moment to run his hand up the inside of Eggsy's legs and softly cup his balls or just gently caress him with his thumb, and each time a fresh shower of blissful sparkles breaks out in the centre of Eggsy’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry comes to a stop, seems like he’s done, Eggsy relaxes - totally relaxes, not a shred of effort towards holding the pose - his legs stay exactly where they are, bent in half with his heels against his bum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels fucking lovely, weirdly. He can’t think of a single sex position in which he wouldn’t need to brace himself, or hold his weight, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and for all he must look like a fucking Christmas turkey he’s completely, serenely comfortable. Harry must be smug as all fucking hell back there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, do we all all know these knots or have you been practicing?"</span>
</p><p><span>Harry does laugh then, but it's gritty like he's just smoked a whole pack of B&amp;H, and that sure sign of how turned on he is slips right down Eggsy's middle like warmed up whisky. He hadn’t really thought about that bit, too mesmerised by the sensations of the actual binding but he’s naked, spread open and tied up at Harry’s disposal, obviously excited as fuck about it. Of course Harry is</span> <span>loving that.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Well, I had to do something to keep my hands busy whilst you were away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds like his hands have been plenty busy, in all the best ways, if he’s got round to planning this whole picture out, and Eggsy really hopes he looks as good like this as those fantasies painted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those big warm hands turn Eggsy onto his side and his eyes catch the light glinting off Harry's hunting knife on the bedside table, and though Eggsy's trust is absolute - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Harry? This is all good but I don't think I wanna-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh no,” Harry’s seen where he’s looking and of course Eggsy’s the one who’s read that wrong, he knew it didn’t fit. “Darling, that's for the rope. In case you want out quicker than I could untie you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’ll be time to think about why Eggsy’s first instinctive objection to the idea of Harry getting a knife out in the bedroom was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiredness</span>
  </em>
  <span> another time. And then he realises what’s familiar, either at the same time Harry realises or it’s when Harry realises he’s put it together. Eggsy  blows at a hair tickling his nose and smiles up at him, just waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We been here before, hey? Did you wanna leave me a bit longer before you cut me out of them ropes, too?"</span>
</p><p><span>Harry grins, and a soft brush of his fingertips down Eggsy’s body from collarbone to cock make Eggsy gasp sharply. He’s sensitive… </span><em><span>really</span></em> <span>sensitive from tuning to feel the ropes being tied and his mind may have drifted but his body has definitely not forgotten what it wants. </span></p><p>
  <span>"You did make such a lovely damsel in distress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bloody knew it!" It was weird times, before they got together but Eggsy’s pretty sure he knew Harry had </span>
  <em>
    <span>filth </span>
  </em>
  <span> written through him like a stick of rock from the day they went for their first strangely-fated pint. He didn’t, at the time, know enough to picture that he’d end up with his feet and hands tied together behind his back on Harry’s bed - their bed now -  or that he’d like it so much… but the more they try, the more Eggsy’s letting his own freak flag fly and it is very obvious from one unavoidable look down his body how much he’s enjoying this. He feels exposed, suddenly, in a way that makes his chest hot even though it makes no fucking sense.  He’s naked in bed with Harry, it’s not as though he’d usually be covering himself up or modestly putting his legs together… but being splayed out and twisted up in a position Harry has chosen for him, manhandled him into, and kept him on display in… feels really different and </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. Neither of them can pretend they don’t notice his cock is so hard it’s on the verge of trying to fuck his belly button, so he moves them swiftly on.   "Well, what's the plan, then? What happens when you've got me all tied up and we ain't about to be obliterated by the Morden Via Bank?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry kisses Eggsy’s hipbone, and waits for him to look down and meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for me to take care of. It’s not as though you can do anything about it, anyway, is there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hot little thrill jolts through Eggsy at that, and he almost moans. He could, of course, ask to stop, or go straight for anything they’ve ever used as a safeword, and he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think - considering he’s a highly trained special agent - that he could probably work his way out of a bit of rope. But that rope has also been tied by a highly trained special agent, and Eggsy would also really like to think - that is to say, really enjoy thinking -  that he cannot get free at all and there is no sense trying other than a little pull to remind him how securely he’s restrained, how entirely he is at Harry’s mercy. Harry knows that, that's exactly why he said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy closes his eyes, and sinks into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's hands are warm and dry as they stroke over Eggsy's body, conspicuously light over his bruises, warming his skin up and lighting on something interesting when they brush over the ropes: that sensation of the touch through their tension is all new to Eggsy, spreading Harry’s attention round his whole lower body, and he lets himself groan into the duvet. It’s like a massage, almost, except he feels wonderfully vulnerable and slutty and obvious: he can't help how his body is responding - not that he’d want to - or the fact that Harry has made it impossible for him to pitch in.  Harry has bound him up and worked him up to fuck however Harry wants...  it just happens to have the side effect of forcing him to be a pillow princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t even make him work for it. Eggsy lies still, quiet, nice and relaxed except for where he's biting his lip because Harry goes for his nipples then, tweaking and rolling them between finger and thumb, watching Eggsy's face. Eggsy looks at the action, at Harry's hands just blatantly touching him wherever he wants.  There’s something filthily wonderful about being able to do precisely fuck all about it whilst someone touches and plays with your body, with all the naughty places... not that Eggsy would want to do anything about it, but if his hands were free he'd be moving to reciprocate at least, rather than just watching in dry-mouthed rapture as Harry finally spills a palmful of lube and wraps it around Eggsy's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They meet eyes then and Harry's are all amused challenge, clearly wondering how long Eggsy is going to hold out without making some sort of bratty remark but, truth is, he’s well past that. He’s gone nearly a week without an orgasm - not out of choice, just purely didn’t get time - and he’s ready to just lap up whatever Harry will give him. He was right to tie him, because if he’d been left to his own devices Eggsy would have been grappling them along to a fuck right now whichever way came first, hardest and fastest, and injuries be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Harry has got him, Harry knows what he needs and will give it to him, and he’s put Eggsy in a position where he can’t do anything but wait for it and take it and that knowledge feels almost as warm and wonderful as Harry’s hand around his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say something, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy’s not gagged, he could speak… except that's easier thought than done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” is all he manages when he unsticks his throat, and his voice comes out much deeper and more desperate than he expects to hear it. By the smile, it’s exactly what Harry wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning right over him, Harry slowly draws his free hand down Eggsy’s back and rests his fingertips between the cheeks of Eggsy’s arse. It’s a sure sign of how far gone he is that Eggsy just wants them in him already. He tries to tilt his hips back to hint for it but because of the way he’s tied even that comes out as a desperate, awkward wriggle, and it’s not the first time self-consciousness has turned him on; he feels about as wanton as he must look.  Harry keeps working Eggsy’s cock but doesn’t do anything with his fingers other than stroke at Eggsy’s hole, for now, and it makes his whole body shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just this would be enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only teasing. He’d better be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for me it wouldn’t,” Eggsy chokes as Harry’s hand pulls slow and slick along his dick, and yeah, alright, he’s not saying he doesn’t think Harry would make him come like this, but he wants more. “Please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manners get you everywhere.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lubes up and works two fingers into Eggsy so gently it’s maddening and he looks him in the face the whole time, watching for his reactions, presumably, for the blush Eggsy can feel scorching his cheeks. Harry always keeps his clothes on or mostly on when they play like this and Eggsy isn’t sure whether it’s because it plays up the difference between them, or if he just gets too involved and forgets to get undressed but either way Eggsy feels extra naked getting fingered with only the top couple of buttons of Harry's shirt undone. And god, he wants Harry to do whatever he wants with all of him on show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eggsy groans into the shockwave when Harry’s fingers press into him just right and watches, breathless, as his cock twitches and leaks a long drop of early excitement onto the duvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” murmurs Harry, pretty much like he always does, and Eggsy waits for a tease or a twist but it doesn’t come.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turns Eggsy back over onto his front and pulls him down the bed so that only his top half is on the mattress; from belly down he’s suspended in the air by Harry’s grip on his hips, his body weight all weirdly held by the ropes and he feels so open that the wait for Harry to enter him feels endless. It’s probably just a second, that HArry’s standing there, admiring his handiwork but Eggsy is going out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, come on." He'll beg if he has to. "Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, beautifully, Harry does: nudges between Eggsy’s bent-double knees, pushes in and gets to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fuck is slick, fast and easy and exactly how Eggsy didn’t know he needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not the deepest because his feet are in the way of Harry getting right up against him, but that makes it easier on him given he’s a little out of practice, and Harry’s steadying hand in the centre of his back is headily hot but comforting. He's not sure how Harry's keeping Eggsy's legs up, whether he's holding the ropes or what but it feels pretty secure, and there's no weight on his tired legs to distract him from the sharp build of heat in his hips, his balls, the base of his dick as Harry fucks him.  Eggsy rubs his face into the rucked up duvet and lets himself moan; he can’t move or affect the position, just has to lay there half-suspended whilst Harry makes him feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really good: the combination of not feeling so full and Harry just glancing his prostate is really working for him, his whole body begging for that connection and Harry giving him everything. He’s safe in Harry’s hands, weightless and heavy all at once and Eggsy trembles, almost floating, as longed-for pleasure breaks out hot in his chest and as a sweat down his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reads it in his body before he can tell him, before he needs to ask. He doesn’t tease, doesn’t make Eggsy wait: Harry wraps his slick palm around the head of Eggsy’s cock and strokes him off quickly, smoothly. One unbroken shuffle of slick movement drawing all the sparks that have built up in Eggsy’s core out to flood his body and they hold there, for a second, waiting in zero gravity as Harry works him up and tips him right over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being tied makes it stronger because he can’t roll with it, can’t writhe into his orgasm: held still, Eggsy just has to grit his teeth on a scream and let it sear through him like a fifty thousand  volt shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry takes him right through the crest of pleasure, losing his grip to the jets of come pulsing over his hand just in time before Eggsy can’t stand the touch. Fucks him through it, too -  all the time Eggsy is swearing and twitching and fucking convulsing because he can't even curl his toes properly - and he </span>
  <span>must come somewhere in that because Eggsy recognises the slow blowing of Harry's post-climax breathing, feels the warm wetness dribbling down the back of his balls, He shivers, again, when he realises quite how splayed out he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft pat on the arse, the uncomfortable slide of Harry’s withdrawal and then the cold back of the knife against Eggy’s ankle. He’s about to tell him to stop but he doesn’t want to yell out suddenly in case Harry thinks he’s hurt him, and then Harry snips through the first binding and the release of the tight leg bend is a beautiful warm relief. His arms tingle, too, when Harry frees them and helps Eggsy to stretch out. Still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I liked the rope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hoped so. But I couldn't undo my own knots." He probably could, but now he's been allowed to move Eggsy realises how much he aches, and he's glad he didn't wait any longer. Besides, if Harry's brain is nearly as fried by that fuck as his is, he couldn't untie a shoelace right now. "There’s more, if you’d like to try something a little more elaborate…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love to, babes, but - " a yawn catches Eggsy, unexpectedly but aptly, " - unless you're gonna like, macrame me a hammock, I think it can wait for another day."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pale cuffs imprinted around his wrists are patterned with the twist of the rope and Eggsy really hopes that will last until the morning so he can think about it properly, because now his body is done - just drifting softly on a combination of ache and post-orgasm tingly bliss - his brain is checking out so quickly he wouldn’t be confident about making it to bed if he weren’t already on it. Even crawling out of the wet spot and under the covers seems like too much effort but there, of course, is Harry, bundling him up the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t tuck Eggsy in straight away: it doesn’t matter, the room is plenty warm enough and Eggsy is happy to let Harry spend however long he wants stroking the indentation the rope has left around Eggsy’s ankles. Tracing the marks with his fingertips, and then his lips, touching Eggsy's wrists softly as if to assure him he’ll be moving up there when he’s finished loving on Eggsy’s ankles with his mouth...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he makes it that far, Eggsy won’t know about it, because his eyes are already blissfully drifting shut.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! All your hearts, kudos and comments are promptly harvested and effectively converted into my life force.  I'm gradually catching up on replying to absolutely everybody.  &lt;3<br/>If you'd like me to offer you this sort of stuff when you're having a tough day, to chat fic, keep tabs on my thirsty nonsense or latest gardening injuries,  -   <a href="https://www.twitter.com/agentsnakebite">twitter </a> and  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/randomactsofviolence"> tumblr </a>. I'd love to meet you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>